A Sixth Sense: Evil's Call
by Lolicon Bijak
Summary: Sebuah ritual yang di lakukan pada satu keturunan terpilih, Ritual yang menyebabkan terbukanya Mata Iblis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Para penggemar-penggemarku (:v Lolz), kali ini aku membuat sebuah Fic terobosan terbaru dimana suatu cerita akan di selimuti oleh cerita yang pastinya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah cerita (makin gak jelas), awal cerita ini setelah ketemunya sosok mati dalam Anime Another, pasti sudah pada tahu 'kan? Baiklah kalau begitu, Let's read this story.**

 **.**

 **A Sixth Sense: Evil's Call**

 **Disclaim: All character is not be Mine**

 **Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Horror, Adventure, Romance** (I don't think so)

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Gore** (Maybe)

 **Summary: Sebuah ritual yang di lakukan pada satu keturunan terpilih, Ritual yang menyebabkan terbukanya Mata Iblis.**

 **.**

Pernahkah kalian mendengar apa itu indera keenam? Pastinya kalian sering mendengar nama itu. Pada umumnya manusia hanya memiliki lima indera inti, penciuman, pengelihatan, pendengaran, perasa, dan peraba. Lalu apakah indera keenam itu? Indera keenam itu adalah mata hati atau yang biasanya di sebut pengelihatan batin.

Pengelihatan batin adalah pengelihatan yang dipakai untuk melihat makhluk yang sebenarnya tak berada di lingkaran kehidupan. Indera keenam sebenarnya sudah menempel pada manusia sejak mereka lahir, orang-orang awam menyebut indera keenam tersebut sebagai berkah, tapi ada juga yang menyebut indera keenam sebagai kutukan.

Itulah pendapat dari manusian awam, tapi bagaimana pendapat bagi para pemilik indera keenam? Mungkin bagi mereka yang mengidap hal tersebut dari lahir, melihat hal-hal astral yang sebenarnya tak bisa dibayangkan oleh akal pikiran pasti biasa saja.

Ya, memang indera keenam adalah berkah sekaligus kutukan bagi orang yang menderitanya. Namun, bagaimana kalau indera keenam didapatkan dari sebuah ritual? Bisakah itu terjadi? Dan apakah hal itu benar-benar ada? Maka aku akan menjawab, itu benar adanya.

Kalian tahu siapa namaku? Namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang hanya bisa membuka satu mata saja. Jika dilihat dari luar, aku mengangap kalau orang-orang pasti melihat penampilanku seperti biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial, monoton, dan _mainstream_. Itu hanya pendapat dari pandangan fisik, bagaimana pendapat mereka tentang jiwaku?

Pagi ini aku dipindahkan oleh kakekku ke sebuah kota terpencil di Jepang, aku sendiri kurang mengerti tentang alasan kakekku memindahkanku ke sini. Dia berkata kalau kota besar tak cocok untuk jiwa spiritualmu, kemudian dia memindahkanku ke tempat dimana orang tua ibuku tinggal, kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibu.

Aku memandang datar rumah kayu yang masih terlihat kokoh di depanku. Tak ada sebuah bel atau lonceng untuk dibunyikan, pertanda kalau aku sudah sampai di sini. Kutaruh tas besar yang berisikan keperluanku untuk tinggal di sini, setelah meletakkan tas tersebut tepat di atas tanah segera ku ketuk pintu kayu yang berada di depanku.

Tak ada suara sahutan dari dalam, kucoba sekali lagi mengetuk pintu di depanku ini. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya suara seorang wanita tua kudengar dari balik pintu di depanku. Segera aku melepaskan sebuah penutup mata yang kupakai pada mata kananku, aku melihat pintu di depanku terbuka.

"Ah, _Okaeri Naruto-kun_."

Dapat kulihat kalau bukan hanya Nenek yang keluar, tapi juga sosok yang bergelantungan di kaki kirinya. " _Tadaima, Mito-baachan."_ Setelah kujawab salam sambil tersenyum pada Nenekku, aku kembali mengarahkan tatapanku ke arah bawah dimana seorang anak kecil berambut panjang dengan satu mata yang hanya terlihat rongganya. Dia balas menatapku, dan kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

~0~

"Kamar ini tidak pernah berubah," Naruto meletakkan tas yang berisi perlengkapannya di atas kasur yang dilapisi oleh selimut berwarna biru, dia juga duduk disana dan memandang seluk beluk isi kamarnya yang terkesan sederhana. Tak ada televisi, tak ada komputer, hanya ada sebuah meja kayu untuk belajar dan sebuah lemari dua pintu yang salah satu pintunya terdapat sebuah cermin.

Naruto beranjak ke lemari tersebut, berdiri tepat di depan cermin dan melihat wajahnya sendiri. Tak ada satupun hal aneh di wajahnya, kecuali satu mata yang memiliki iris warna berbeda dari iris mata pada umumnya. Warna merah sepekat darah yang dipisahkan oleh pupil hitam berbentuk vertikal, menjadi pemandang tidak biasa di mata orang-orang.

Semasa Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di Sekolah Dasar, tak pernah sekalipun dia menunjukkan mata itu pada publik. Waktu dia menginjak Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dia sempat menentang perintah kakeknya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pernah melepaskan penutup mata kanannya. Dan karma setelah menentang apa yang disuruh kakeknya terjadi, Naruto langsung dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang menganggapnya aneh. Masa-masa indah pada waktu SMP pun Naruto lalui dengan kesendirian.

"Ya, karena mata kutukan inilah aku berakhir dengan kesepian." Gumaman tersebut terlontar begitu saja setelah Naruto selesai mengingat kejadian miris dirinya sendiri. Dan pada saat diejek oleh teman sekolahnya itulah, dia bersumpah tidak akan lagi menunjukkan mata terkutuk ini kepada siapapun lagi, kecuali pada keluarganya.

Mata merah tersebut bukanlah hasil dari rekayasa atas sebuah lensa, namun mata itu memang Naruto miliki sejak dia lahir. Naruto sendiri juga tak mengetahui kenapa satu matanya sangat berbeda, dan saat dia bertanya ke kakeknya dulu, sang kakek hanya menjawab kalau mata itu adalah hasil keturunan kedua orang tuanya. Dan saat kakeknya memberikan jawaban saat itu, Naruto dapat melihat aura keunguan terpancar dari tubuh kakeknya.

"Naruto-kun, Nenek mau belanja untuk makan malam. Tolong jaga rumah sebentar!"

Samar-samar mendengar suara neneknya yang sedang berteriak di lantai satu, Naruto langsung saja tersadar dari lamunannya tentang masalalu. Segera Naruto menanggapi teriakan neneknya dengan sebuah jawaban mengerti, kemudian dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan turun dari lantai dua.

Setelah menuruni beberapa puluh anak tangga, akhirnya Naruto sampai di ruang tengah rumah Neneknya. Terlampau sederhana, mungkin itu yang saat ini ada di dalam pikiran Naruto. Sejauh matanya menulusuri seluk beluk ruang tengah, tak ada satupun alat elektronik terpampang disana. Naruto tersenyum maklum akan hal ini, bagaimanapun juga yang tinggal disini hanyalah dua orang tua, jadi pastilah mereka hanya hidup dalam kesederhanaan.

Tak berselang tiga detik, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya ke arah meja dan kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Setelah duduk dan menyamankan posisinya pada kursi kayu yang di dudukinya, hal selanjutnya yang Naruto lakukan adalah merogoh saku celana miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel lipat sederhana.

Di bukanya lipatan ponsel tersebut dan di lihatnya layar ponsel miliknya yang kosong, tak ada pemberitahuan satu pun. Helaan nafas tak dapat Naruto tahan sekarang, segera ia buka informasi kontak di ponselnya dan dicarinya sebuah nama yang bertuliskan 'Kakek' di layar ponselnya.

Sebuah hawa dingin tiba-tiba dirasakan Naruto pada bulu kuduknya. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut seketika langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, kedua mata dengan dua iris berbeda warna segera bergerak untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Dan kedua mata itu seketika berhenti di pojok ruangan yang terdapat sebuah lemari kecil yang berisikan buku yang di atasnya terdapat hiasan bunga bonsai.

Disana berdiri sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit pucat, memakai setelan kimono berwarna biru yang terdapat beberapa noda disekitarnya. Naruto dan sosok itu saling bertukar pandangan, dan gadis tersebut menyertakan sebuah senyuman tipis pada Naruto.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, menajamkan pandangannya pada sosok itu. "Kau, tidak bisa bicara?" Sosok tersebut menanggapi pertanyaan dengan sebuah gelengan kecil, "Kenapa?" Dan setelah Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, sosok gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah sedih. Naruto bingung dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis kecil itu, namun dirinya tetap menunggu dalam diam.

Detik jam berdentang terdengar dalam kesunyian ruang tengah tersebut. Naruto merasa kalau sosok gadis kecil tersebut tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda sebelumnya. Setelah mendapatkan kontak yang dimaksud dari ponselnya, Naruto segera menekan satu-satunya tombol berwarna hijau yang berbentuk telepon.

Sambil menunggu panggilannya dijawab, Naruto terus menatap sosok gadis kecil tersebut yang tak sedikitpun merubah mimik wajahnya.

" _Moshi-moshi, ada apa Naruto?"_

"Ojii-chan, sudahkah kau mengurus keperluan sekolahku di kota ini?"

" _Semuanya sudah beres, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan seragamnya untukmu."_

Sebelum Naruto kembali menjawab, terlebih dahulu Naruto meihat ke arah jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Masih pukul 7.14 a.m. "Baiklah, terima kasih Ojii-san." Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya, meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke atas meja dan kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok gadis kecil yang masih berdiri tepat di samping lemari buku di pojok ruangan. Dia tersenyum lagi, pikir Naruto.

Tok-Tok

" _Summimasen... summimasen..."_

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak dimana pintu masuk rumah berada. Dengan langkah agak terburu-buru, Naruto terus berjalan sambil meneriakkan sambutan yang biasa diberikan pada tamu.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan pintu, segera Naruto putar knop pintu tersebut. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh kedua mata dengan iris berbeda tersebut adalah, wajah dari seorang gadis bersurai hitam pendek sebahu yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Apakah kau Naruto Namikaze?"

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N: misterinya belum muncul ya? Hahaha, cerita ini hanya prolog. Tulisan chap 1 saja tidak ada, hahahaha.**

 **Azriel Log out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apakah kau Naruto Namikaze?"

Mei Misaki memandang wajah pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan datar. Dengan tingginya yang hanya setara dada pemuda di depannya, Mei dengan terpaksa harus sedikit mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajah pemuda tersebut. Iris hitam yang menjadi satu-satunya warna yang menghiasi mata yang tak tertutupi dengan teliti menginspeksi setiap lekukan wajah pemuda di depannya. Dan satu hal aneh yang di dapatinya pada wajah pemuda tersebut adalah, mata kanannya yang berwarna merah sepekat darah.

Naruto menyadari apa yang sedang dipandang oleh gadis di depannya, segera dia menutupi mata kanannya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ah, maaf kalau kau merasa aneh dengan mataku. Mataku ini sedang sakit, jadi warnanya berubah merah karena infeksi ringan." Segera Naruto ambil sebuah kotak kardus yang di bawa gadis bersurai hitam di depannya, meskipun Naruto mengambil dengan kedua tangannya, dia masih sanggup untuk menutup mata kanannya walau tanpa sebuah tangan. "Terima kasih telah mengantarkan barangku, dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze."

"Mei Misaki, dan ini sebuah catatan dari sang pengirim untukmu."

Naruto segera menerima sodoran kertas dari gadis yang saat ini berada di depannya. Dengan tangan kanan yang dia pakai sebagai media penerima kertas tersebut, Naruto pun lebih mendekatkan lagi kertas tersebut pada arah pandangnya yang mulai terlihat samar-samar karena terlalu lama memaksa satu matanya terbuka. Setelah membaca isi catatan tersebut, Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Mei.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Aku akan kembali dua atau tiga menit lagi." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Mei, Naruto langsung berlari ke dalam rumah.

Mei menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan curiga dari mata kanannya yang tak terlapisi apapun. Otaknya kini berpikir kalau yang di lihatnya tadi bukanlah mata merah karena infeksi, dan mana mungkin ada mata yang terkena infeksi ringan cedera di bagian iris? Yang dia tahu, satu-satunya penyakit mata yang menyerang iris adalah katarak. Tapi yang di lihatnya tadi...

"Maaf sudah menunggu, Misaki-san."

Lamunan Mei seketika dibuyarkan oleh suara pemuda yang di dengarnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih memasang wajah datarnya, Mei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang baru saja keluar dengan memakai seragam setelan hitam khas pelajar laki-laki di sekolahnya. Pandangannya kemudian dia alihkan pada wajah Naruto, lebih tepatnya kearah mata kanan dimana kini mata tersebut tertutupi oleh sebuah penutup mata yang biasa digunakan oleh golongan orang sakit mata.

Iris biru dimata kiri Naruto menatap bingung wajah bengong Mei yang dia rasa kalau saat ini gadis itu terbengong melihat wajahnya. Otak Naruto langsung membuat kesimpulan kalau saat ini pasti Mei menatap curiga kearah mata kanannya berada, bahkan untuk orang awam yang hanya sekilas melihat pun tahu kalau mata kanan miliknya berbeda. Alasan ia mengatakan kalau matanya terkena infeksi ringan sepertinya bukanlah sebuah alasan yang tepat, bagaimanapun juga jika ia melontarkan alasan tersebut orang-orang pasti akan langsung curiga. Dan hal tersebut terbuktikan pada sosok gadis bersurai hitam yang kini sedang terpaku melihat wajahnya, dan lebih tepatnya melihat dimana matanya berada.

"Anu, Misaki-san. Bisakah kita berangkat sekolah sekarang, jika melihat waktu masuk umumnya, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Dan lagi aku belum mengurus surat perpindahanku." Mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mei, Naruto dengan sengaja membuat Mei terdesak meskipun sedikit.

Mei memberi anggukan kecil pada Naruto, kemudian gadis bersurai hitam tersebut berbalik dan berjalan kearah dimana trotoar berada. Naruto tak lagi menggubris masalah dimana matanya telah terlihat tadi, dengan wajah datar yang terpampang pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut berjalan mengikuti jejak Mei.

~0~

Puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya, tak bisa Naruto gubris kalau hal tersebut membuatnya risih. Pemuda yang memiliki iris saphire tersebut masih setia mengekori Mei, awalnya memang tak membuat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun saat dirinya mulai memasuki jalanan menuju sekolah, beberapa tatapan dari siswa lain yang sebenarnya juga sedang berangkat ke sekolah membuatnya risih.

Bisik-bisik dari beberapa bibir akhirnya mulai Naruto dengar, hal tersebut tak ayal langsung membuat Naruto gugup. Jujur saja, karena kejadian waktu SMP itulah Naruto akhirnya tak bisa lagi bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak, mungkin jika ia berhadapan dengan satu atau dua orang mentalnya yang telah terpuruk masih bisa ia kuatkan. Seperti halnya _Hikkikomori,_ mereka di sebut manusia anti sosial, namun Naruto masih tak separah itu.

"Tak usah kau hiraukan tatapan mereka, lebih baik kau fokus untuk melihat arah jalanmu."

Suara datar Mei membuat Naruto tersentak, dan Naruto baru menyadari kalau sekarang Mei tak lagi berada di depannya, melainkan di samping kirinya. Dengan iris biru yang tersisa, Naruto menatap sosok Mei yang berjalan dengan memasang wajah datar yang terkesan tak peduli. Baru kali ini Naruto menemukan sosok gadis yang memiliki wajah tak menawan seperti itu, karena kebanyakan gadis yang ia temui di kota bertingkah laku layaknya seorang pelacur. Mungkin memang tidak semuanya, tapi memang kebanyakan seperti itu.

Naruto merasa kalau gadis yang bernama Mei ini memang peduli kepadanya, bahkan untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sangat berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan di Tokyo, disana murid baru sering merasakan apa yang namanya diabaikan, tak dihiraukan, diacuhkan. Bahkan jika mereka tak terlalu beruntung, mereka akan mendapatkan sebuah perhatian khusus yang dinamakan pembully-an. Tapi tak semuanya seperti itu, hanya kebanyakan.

Memang, perilaku antara murid di kota dan di desa sungguh bertolak belakang. Rasa diskriminasi tentang status sosial sangat berpengaruh disana, anak orang kaya akan di puja dan anak yang biasa saja atau bahkan anak yang penyendiri akan diabaikan, bahkan sampai tak di anggap keberadaannya. Tak adil? Ya, memang sungguh tidak adil, bahkan kehidupan ini pun dari awal memang tak ada yang namanya keadilan.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku?"

Lagi-lagi, suara feminim yang terkesan dingin membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, pemuda itu kemudian menyadari kalau sedari tadi dirinya tengah memandangi wajah Mei yang balas menatapnya dingin. Dengan segera Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menyembunyikan rona malu karena ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan, kemudian dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf,"

"Lupakan saja,"

Mereka berdua pun terus berjalan dalam keheningan, tak ada dari mereka yang kembali menyuarakan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tak selang beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di Sekolah, Mei yang tak ingin Naruto mendapatkan masalah membantunya kembali untuk mengantarkan sang pemuda ke ruang guru.

Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, Mei pergi ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang guru berada. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menggeser pintu berwarna putih di depannya.

" _Summimasen..."_ Naruto melihat sekeliling ruang guru yang ternyata hanya ada beberapa sosok saja. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian masuk dengan langkah perlahan, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama perpindahannya. Rasa gugup tentu saja lebih mendominasi, namun rasa tersebut hilang seketika saat mata biru safirnya menatap seorang lelaki bersurai putih berkacamata tengah melambai kearahnya.

Dengan tatapan penuh akan tanda tanya, segera Naruto menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Kau, Naruto Namikaze 'kan?" Lelaki tersebut tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri tepat di depannya mengangguk menanggapi, "Bagus kalau begitu, duduklah dulu."

Tak ingin berlama-lama segera Naruto menyeret kursi berroda yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, setelah duduk kemudian dia tatap pria berkacamata yang ada di depannya. Pria berkacamata tersebut tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang ia ketahui pasti gugup, informasi yang di terimanya setengah jam yang lalu memang benar adanya.

"Tak usah gugup seperti itu jika denganku, berhubung aku adalah wali kelas di kelas yang akan kau masuki, maka aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." Naruto menatap heran saat calon wali kelasnya ini terlebih dahulu menatap seluruh seluk beluk ruang guru sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan, "Sebaiknya kita tunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Satu alis Naruto terangkat, "Memangnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan denganku _sensei?_ Sebegitu personal 'kah?"

Lelaki tersebut menarik kursinya mendekati Naruto, "Kau mempunyai indera keenam 'bukan?" Satu-satunya mata Naruto yang berisikan safir melebar secara perlahan tatkala indera pendengarannya dengan jelas mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh calon wali kelasnya meskipun dengan suara pelan.

"Bagaimana _Sensei_ tahu? Apa kakekku yang memberitahu?"

Lelaki bersurai putih yang akan menjadi calon wali kelas Naruto tersebut, memberi jarak kembali pada posisinya. Dengan santainya dia bersidekap dan menatap Naruto serius, "Aku memang di beritahu oleh kakekmu, dan bakat alami yang kau miliki itu menjadi sebuah berkah."

Setelah mendengar kata berkah dari ucapan gurunya, tak segan-segan Naruto langsung membuang wajahnya yang berisikan rasa sedih. "Ini bukanlah berkah, ini hanyalah sebuah kutukan." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tersungginglah sebuah senyuman miris di bibir Naruto. 'Jika ini memang sebuah berkah, kenapa saat itu aku sampai dijauhi?'

"Bukan, itu bukanlah sebuah kutukan, itu adalah bakat alami." Guru bergender laki-laki tersebut tersenyum, "Hanya untuk memastikan kebenarannya, jika memang benar kau memiliki indera keenam, berarti kau bisa melihat semua makhluk yang berada disini. Coba sebutkan satu makhluk dengan bentu rincian paling jelas yang berada dalam posisi paling dekat denganmu."

"Bukannya aku tidak mau menunjukkannya sensei, tapi ada satu hal yang akan kau takuti sebelum aku menjelaskan secara rinci bagaimana bentuk makhluk itu." Naruto menatap kembali calon wali kelasnya, "Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa melihat makhluk astral jika tidak memakai kedua mataku, dan aku telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan menunjukkan penggambaran sosok itu kepada orang lain. Terkecuali untuk keluargaku."

Naruto berdiri, dan bersamaan dengan itu dentingan speaker tanda bel masuk terdengar. Lelaki bersurai putih yang akan menjadi calon wali kelas Naruto, masih setia duduk di kursinya sambil menatap Naruto yang juga balas menatapnya. Dua detik kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, membuat Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jika itu memang sumpahmu, aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk melanggarnya. Dan satu fakta lagi yang kakekmu beritahukan padaku, bahwa kau memang sedikit egois."

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum, " _Arigatou, Sensei."_

~0~

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Murid pindahan dari Tokyo, kesukaanku adalah seorang Gadis dan Ramen. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Seluruh penghuni kelas 3-3 tiba-tiba saja tertawa setelah Naruto mengenalkan dirinya. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menanggapi tawa murid kelas tersebut dengan garukan tak gatal di belakang kepala, wali kelas yang bernama Chibiki Tetsuji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto. Guru bersurai putih tersebut paham akan perilaku Naruto saat ini, pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut tak ingin tenggelam dalam masalalu kesepiannya.

"Baiklah Naruto-san, kau akan duduk di samping kiri Misaki-san. Tolong angkat tanganmu, Misaki-san."

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya, Mei langsung mengangkat tangannya. Safir Naruto langsung tertuju dimana sosok Mei berada, sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba saja tampak tersungging di bibir Naruto, dan senyuman tersebut dibalas oleh Mei.

Merasakan kalau seisi kelas tengah memperhatikannya, gadis yang bernama lengkap Mei Misaki tersebut langsung menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya. Mata kanan beriris hitam miliknya kemudian dia alihkan ke arah kanan, dimana wajah dari semua murid di kelas itu terlihat olehnya. Dan anggapan tentang seisi kelas tengah menatapnya itu terbukti benar.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya membalas sapaannya." Sanggah Mei yang tidak terima dengan tatapan semua murid di kelasnya. Kemudian satu sosok pemuda yang duduk di samping kanannya, perlahan mendekat padanya.

"Mei-san, dia pacar barumu?"

Mei langsung saja menoleh dimana sosok bernama Kouichi Sakakibara berada, mata yang memiliki iris berwarna hitam miliknya langsung menyorot tajam. "Dia bukan pacarku!" Semua murid yang berada di kelas itu langsung tertawa setelah mendengar teriakan Mei, terkeculi Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

Setelah tawa dari murid terakhir tak terdengar lagi, akhirnya Naruto dipersilahkan untuk menuju ke tempat duduknya. "Kita bertemu lagi, Mei-san." Naruto lagi-lagi memaparkan senyumnya, tapi kali ini tak ada senyuman balasan dari Mei, hanya wajah dingin yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

"Cie-cie, sok cuek nih ye..."

" _URUSAI!"_

 **A Sixth Sense: Evil's Call**

 **Disclaim: All character is not be Mine**

 **Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Horror, Adventure, Romance** (I don't think so)

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Gore** (Maybe)

 **Summary: Sebuah ritual yang di lakukan pada satu keturunan terpilih, Ritual yang menyebabkan terbukanya Mata Iblis.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: I don't Have Anything**

Jam istirahat pertama pun berbunyi, Chibiki Tetsuji selaku wali kelas dari kelas 3-3 berjalan keluar kelas dengan menenteng jurnal mengajarnya. Setelah melihat kalau Chibiki sudah sepenuhnya pergi, semua murid kelas 3-3 langsung mendatangi tempat sosok baru yang masuk ke kelas mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda pirang yang memiliki mata seindah lautan yang hanya nampak sebelah kiri saja.

Berbagai pertanyaan Naruto dengar dari murid-murid yang mendatanginya, suasana ramah jelas dirasakan oleh sang pemuda Namikaze. Namun ada satu hal janggal yang Naruto rasakan saat pertama kali memasuki kelas ini, jika di hitung-hitung dari jumlah murid yang ada, kelas 3-3 adalah kelas dengan murid paling sedikit.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian, aku ingin terlebih dahulu kalian menjawab satu pertanyaanku." Seketika murid yang mengelilingi Naruto terdiam, mereka menunggu apa yang ingin Naruto tanyakan pada mereka. "Saat aku berjalan masuk ke kelas ini, aku sempat melihat-lihat keadaan kelas lainnya bersama Chibiki-sensei. Dan dari tinjauan yang kulakukan, aku menyadari kalau kelas inilah yang memiliki murid paling sedikit. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Semua murid tiba-tiba saja diam membisu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang kini menatap Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang memberikan pertanyaan sontak merasa bingung akan tingkah laku murid-murid yang mendatanginya, jika di tilik dari ekspresi yang kini terpampang di wajah mereka semua, sepertinya pernah terjadi sesuatu hal buruk pada mereka.

"Sebenarnya kelas ini adalah kelas terkutuk."

Naruto menoleh ke arah celah murid-murid yang mengerumuninya, terlihat disana gadis bernama Mei Misaki yang telah menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun jawaban yang diberikan gadis tersebut kembali membuatnya tak mengerti, bukan tak mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud 'terkutuk', tapi tak mengerti kutukan seperti apa yang menimpa kelas ini.

"Kutukan seperti apa?"

"Di Sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya di kelas ini, kelas 3-3. Terdapat suatu kutukan yang dimana jika salah satu murid di kelas ini tidak dianggap tidak ada, maka murid yang lainnya tidak akan apa-apa. Namun jika murid di kelas ini semua dianggap ada, maka kutukan tersebut akan berjalan dan satu persatu murid di kelas ini akan mati. Kutukan tersebut dibawa oleh arwah gentayangan yang mengisi kelas ini, lebih gampangnya kelas ini di haruskan untuk mengabaikan satu murid untuk menghasilkan satu bangku kosong yang nantinya akan di isi oleh arwah gentayangan tersebut."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Dan kusimpulkan kalau kelas ini jumlah murid tahun ini lebih sedikit karena kalian melanggar aturan tersebut dan mengaktivkan kutukan itu?" melihat Mei mengangguk membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dan ingin mengetahui hal tersebut lebih jauh lagi, "Lalu, apakah kutukan itu masih berlanjut?"

Mei yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang kian menyelidik lebih dalam membuatnya senang, gadis bersurai hitam tersebut langsung membuat lirikan dan senyuman nakal yang pastinya di tujukan pada Naruto. "Sayang sekali, kutukan tersebut di tahun ini tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi."

Mata Naruto melebar, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku dan Kouichi-kun, sudah berhasil mengantarkan arwah tersebut kembali ke alamnya."

~0~

.

Hari sudah mulai petang, sang surya sudah mulai bergerak dan condong ke arah barat. Dengan itu kegiatan sekolah dan bekerja pun selesai, dengan membawa tas bawaan masing-masing, para pelajar dan pekerja mulai berbondong-bondong untuk segera menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Hal tersebut juga berlaku bagi Naruto Namikaze. Pemuda itu kini sedang berjalan sendiri menuju rumah milik kakeknya, dalam perjalanannya kini, Naruto merasakan kalau dirinya seperti sedang di ikuti. Namun setiap kali dia melihat kebelakang, tak ada satupun seseorang di belakangnya. Hal ini baru pertama kali dia rasakan, padahal ini masih sore, matahari pun masih belum sepenuhnya bersembunyi.

Hawa dingin menusuk kini ia rasakan menyentuh tengkuknya. Hawa dingin tersebut terasa sangat samar-samar, terasa tak berwarna, terasa tak berwujud, Naruto yakini kalau itu adalah sesosok arwah, tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa khawatir dalam dirinya, Naruto yang kini berada pada jalur penyeberangan terlebih dahulu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan terlebih dahulu tidak ada kendaraan berkecepatan tinggi yang lewat.

Hawa dingin menusuk kembali ia rasakan di tengkuknya, rasa penasarannya sebagai seorang remaja lebih mendominasi pada dirinya, membuatnya terpaksa untuk yang kesekian kalinya menoleh kebalakang. Iris biru safir di mata kirinya hanya melihat sisi gelap dari sebuah gang kecil yang di tercipta oleh dua buah gedung di belakangnya, Naruto menajamkan lagi picingan matanya. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada satu sosokpun di belakangnya. Naruto mengarahkan kembali jalur pandangnya ke depan, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah kakeknya.

Seekor kucing berwarna hitam berjalan pelan di atas trotoar tempat Naruto tadi berjalan, kucing hitam tersebut kemudian berhenti dan menengok ke arah gang kecil yang Naruto lihat tadi. Kucing hitam tersebut terdiam melihat sisi gelap gang tersebut, dan tiba-tiba kucing hitam tersebut menggeram ganas saat sebuah iris merah nampak pada gang tersebut.

" **Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Naruto Namikaze."**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yeah... akhirnya alur cerita baru dimulai, keganasan cerita ini akan dimulai pada beberapa chapter depan, jadi jangan protes dan harap sabar.**

 **Gambaran karakter Naruto di Fic ini dapat kalian lihat pada foto sampul facebook, dapat terlihat jelas pada sampul tersebut kedua mata Naruto berbeda warna, ada biru dan merah. Dan jika Reader masih belum mengetahui fbku, ketik saja nama akun FFN ini pada kolom pencarian fb kalian, dan nanti pasti akan keluar. Untuk foto sampulnya tolong cari sendiri.**

 **Dan satu hal lagi, untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Bagaimanapun cerita ini berada pada fandom paling sepi, hanya ada tiga cerita di fandom crossover ini. Maka dari itu aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang membaca cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Azriel Log out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sedikit pemberitahuan untuk para Reader, karena cerita ini sudah mulai memasuki alurnya. Maka, dengan ini Author yang tamfan ini akan memberikan opening pada cerita ini. Dimana opening itu di haruskan dibawakan dengan sebuah BGM, nah Author sudah menentukan satu lagu yang mengandung unsur Horror dan visualnya sangat cocok untuk cerita ini.**

 **Dan satu hal lagi pemberitahuan pada kalian, jangan kaget ketika melihat liriknya berubah menjadi bahasa indonesia, karena Author tamfan ini tidak bisa menempatkan lirik romanji dari bahasa Korea, tapi jangan khawatir soal penempatan lirik dan aransement lagunya, karena Author tamfan ini sudah membuat liriknya pas dengan nada lagunya. Inilah BGM-nya [SeeU – Hide and Seek (Indonesian version)].**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#Ding-Dong, cepat buka pintunya aku ingin masuk... janganlah sembunyi sekarang  
**_ _(di lorong yang berisikan puluhan mayat dengan darah dan organ yang berceceran, sosok berambut hitam berjalan pelan menyeret kakinya)_

 _ **#Ding-Dong, cepat buka pintunya aku ingin masuk... sudah telat ntukmu berlari  
**_ _(Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong itu, mulai melebarkan matanya takut)_

 _ **#Lihatlah ke depan, so...sok yang meng-han-tu-i-mu  
**_ _(senyuman iblis jelas tampak pada raut wajah sosok berambut hitam itu.)_

 _ **#Mata merah itu, bu...kanlah ba...rang mi-lik-mu  
**_ _(tiba-tiba mata beriris merah milik Naruto yang kini tak tertutupi apapun, mengeluarkan darah merah segar)_

 _ **#Ding-Dong, aku segera datang, cepatlah berlari, kita akan bersenang-senang  
**_ _(sosok berambut hitam yang memandang Naruto, tiba-tiba saja berlari dengan senyuman setan miliknya)_

 _ **#Ding-Dong, aku sudah sampai, cepatlah sembunyi, aku akan me-ne-mu-kan-mu  
**_ _(Naruto langsung berbalik dan berlari ketakutan, mata kanannya terus saja mengeluarkan darah)_

 _ **#Detakan jantungmu, dapat jelas a-ku dengar  
**_ _(derap langkah kaki milik sosok berambut hitam itu yang kini sedang mengejarnya, seolah menjadi alunan musik kematian di telinga Naruto)_

 _ **#Deruan nafasmu, dapat jelas ku rasakan  
**_ _(dengan nafas yang berada di ujung mulut, Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya untuk terus berlari)_

 _ **#Ambil, akan ku ambil [jiwamu] (3x)  
**_ _(sosok berambut hitam makin melebarkan senyumnya, masih dengan berlari dia juga mulai meneriakkan kata 'mata' di sepanjang lorong)_

 _ **#Ambil, akan ku ambil  
**_ _(tiba-tiba, Naruto tersandung oleh sebongkah mayat. Dengan raut wajah takut Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati kalau sosok berambut hitam itu sudah siap mengerahkan tangannya)_

 _ **#Ding-Dong, ntuk selamanya...(lirik terakhir)  
**_ _(keadaan mendadak menjadi putih setelah Naruto berteriak)_

*TVindo*

*Sponsored by: IRITOLOGY no. 36*

 **A Sixth Sense: Evil's Call**

 **Disclaim: All character is not be Mine**

 **Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Horror, Adventure, Romance** (I don't think so)

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Gore** (Maybe)

 **Summary: Sebuah ritual yang di lakukan pada satu keturunan terpilih, Ritual yang menyebabkan terbukanya Mata Iblis.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Lost Life**

 **.**

Seorang pria yang memakai jas kantoran yang kini terlihat kumel, tengah berjalan sendiri di trotoar dengan langkah terseok dan tak tentu arah. Dari wajahnya dapat di lihat kalau pria tersebut tengah berjalan dengan mabuk, hari sudah malam sekitar pukul sebelas malam, tak ada lagi pejalan kaki atau kios-kios yang masih buka.

"Kehidupan ini sung-guh... *huk* ...indah sekali... *huk* ...bintang-bintang bersinar terang~"

Pria tersebut terus bernyanyi tak jelas dalam mabuknya. Kabut berwarna putih transparan mulai berkumpul di sepanjang jalan, hawa dingin menusuk jelas terasakan pada tengkuk leher yang terbukti pada sang pria mabuk yang kini memegangi tengkuknya. Dalam keadaan teler, pria mabuk tersebut menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasakan hawa keanehan di sekelilingnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki yang memijak aspal trotoar, terdengar dalam keheningan malam itu. Sang pria mabuk mengedarkan pandangannya panik, kepalanya hampir berputar ke seluruh tempat untuk mencari sosok yang melangkah tersebut, dan hasil yang diperolehnya sejauh mata miliknya memandang adalah kabut. Tak ada seseorang, tak ada makhluk, hanya hawa dingin yang menusuk, dan hawa kematian yang mulai terasa di sekelilingnya.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis kulit wajah pria itu, pandangan dari mata setengah sadar miliknya berubah ketakutan. Hawa ini, kesunyian ini, ketakutan ini, kekhawatiran ini, bukan manusia yang menciptakannya. Dan, tidak ada manusia yang bisa melakukan hal ini. Deruan nafas yang semula normal, kini terdengar seperti tercekat. Debaran jantung yang sama sekali tak terpacu, menjadi satu-satunya suara pengisi kesunyian disana.

" _...Detakan jantungmu, dapat jelas aku dengar."_

Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah nyanyian, tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengaran pria itu. Wajahnya semakin takut karena tak ada satupun manusia di sekelilingnya, tak ada teriakan, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut pria tersebut, seolah kini mulutnya tengah di bungkam dengan sebuah lakban hitam.

" _...Deruan nafasmu, dapat jelas ku rasakan."_

 _..._

" _...Ambil, akan ku ambil [jiwamu]."_

Pria mabuk itu terus melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Mendengar lantunan lagu yang memiliki intonasi menyeramkan itu, nyali yang semula tak peduli kini kian menghilang ditelan kesunyian. Pria tersebut baru berhenti melangkah mundur, ketika tiba-tiba punggungnya menabrak seonggok tubuh. Wajah pria tersebut berbinar, dan saat dia berniat meminta tolong dan menoleh... yang di dapatinya hanyalah mata merah yang bersinar membunuh.

"ARRRGGHHH..."

 _..._

" _...Ambil, akan ku ambil [jiwamu]."_

~0~

.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah kakeknya, menuju halaman depan dan mengambil sebuah koran pagi yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Kemudian dia melenggang masuk kembali ke dalam rumah kakeknya, bau sedap menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Naruto, membuat pemuda itu memilih untuk menuju kemana asal bau tersebut tercipta.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Naruto duduk di kursi kayu yang sudah tersedia disana. Sebelum pandangannya ia alihkan pada koran yang dibawanya, terlebih dahulu ia lemparkan tatapannya ke pojok ruangan dimana lemari yang berisikan buku berada disana. Di sana masih terdapat sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam yang memakai kimono, benak pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan singkat, kenapa dia berada disana?

Naruto kemudian tersenyum, membalas senyuman sosok gadis kecil yang sebenarnya bukanlah manusia. Dia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sebelumnya ia tunda, membuka lipatan pertaman koran yang dibawanya dan kemudian membaca halaman pertama yang memiliki cover paling besar.

"Pembunuhan misterius di tengah jalan?" tertarik dengan satu topik berita tersebut, Naruto mulai membaca keterangan yang tertera di bawah judul yang di bacanya. "Pembunuhan ini terjadi di perkirakan tengah malam tadi, tidak ada satupun barang bukti yang di identifikasi, hanya bongkahan mayat yang ditemukan. Pihak kepolisian berencana untuk menyerahkan mayat tersebut pada pihak otopsi..."

"Sedang baca apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto seketika berhenti membaca koran yang dibawanya, dia turunkan koran tersebut dan menatap neneknya yang mulai menurunkan hidangan dari nampan yang dibawanya. "Oh, ini Nek, aku sedang membaca koran hari ini. Katanya ada pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi di kota, dan pembunuhnya masih belum di ketahui."

"Ohh, kalau begitu bangunkan kakekmu dulu, bilang kalau sarapan sudah siap."

Naruto langsung memandang Nneknya dengan kesal, yang terbukti dari bibirnya yang dia manyunkan ke depan. "Dasar Nenek, malah mengacuhkanku." Mito hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat cucunya merengut seperti itu, dan meskipun begitu Naruto tetap menuruti permintaannya.

Mito melihat kembali kedatangan Naruto beserta suaminya yang masih setia menguap. Bibir kerutnya kembali tersenyum ketika wanita tua tersebut melihat pertengkaran antara cucu dan suaminya, "Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar seperti itu di pagi hari. Lebih baik kita sarapan bersama."

"Apa-apaan Hashirama-jiisan ini, bisa-bisanya saat dia dibangunkan dia malah enak-enakkan menggeliat dan mengeluh karena punggungnya yang sedikit berderak." Naruto kembali memanyunkan bibirnya panjang-panjang, dan kakeknya mulai membalas ucapannya.

"Kakek itu sudah tua, apalagi berjualan membuat kakek lebih lelah."

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar terus, cepat makan sebelum dingin."

Dan setelah dileraikan oleh Mito, Naruto dan Kakeknya akhirnya memulai sarapannya. Beberapa puluh menit berselang setelah sarapan, Naruto pergi untuk mandi dan berganti seragam. Saat dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto terpaksa harus mendengarkan teriakan Neneknya di lantai bawah, dengan segera pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyahuti teriakan neneknya.

Naruto pun turun, dan mendapati Neneknya sedang menjahit di ruang tengah. "Ada apa nenek berteriak?"

Mito menoleh kebelakang, "Oh, segeralah keluar Naruto-kun, ada yang sedang menunggumu di luar."

Dengan didorong rasa penasaran, Naruto segera beranjak ke pintu keluar. Dari kejauhan matanya memandang, berdirilah Mei di samping trotoar. Naruto segera memakai sepatu di kakinya, berjalan ke arah Mei dan menyapanya juga. Mei membalas sapaan Naruto dengan anggukan, matanya kemudian dia tujukan pada wajah Naruto, melihat satu mata yang masih ditutupi.

"Ingin berangkat sekolah bersama?"

Mei lagi-lagi tersentak dari lamunannya, entah kenapa saat dia melihat mata yang tertutup itu, pikirannya seolah terbawa oleh sesuatu dan pergi meninggalkan dunia. Dirinya masih tak mengerti tentang apa yang tersembunyi di balik penutup mata itu, jika di pikir dengan logika, memang satu-satunya jawaban yang akan tercipta dari pertanyaannya adalah sebuah mata. Namun Mei tidak beranggapan seperti itu, dirinya merasa kalau ada suatu kekuatan yang tersimpan dibalik penutup mata yang di pakai oleh pemuda di depannya ini. Kekuatan yang misterius, dan kekuatan yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

"Mei-san?"

Dua kali pada pagi ini, seorang Mei Misaki tersentak dari lamunannya. Hanya karena memikirkan sesuatu yang masih samar-samar dia lihat waktu pertama kali dirinya bertemu Naruto, dia sampai merelakan pikirannya terbawa angin dan tak menempel lagi pada kenyataan. Dengan segera, Mei mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto, dan mereka pun untuk yang kedua kalinya berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

"Mei-san, apakah pagi ini kau membaca koran?"

Mei memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan, melihat wajah pemuda yang menanyainya. "Tidak, aku tidak sempat membaca koran pagi ini. Memang ada apa?"

Dengan tersenyum, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menengok ke arah Mei berada. "Tidak ada yang spesial memang, hanya kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi tengah jalan."

"Hah? Tengah jalan? Aneh sekali."

"Itulah hasil berita yang kubaca, memang aneh sekali melakukan hal itu di tengah jalan. Tapi jika rencana pembunuhan sudah diatur seperti itu, maka segala macam situasi dapat saja terjadi." Naruto dan Mei berhenti berjalan saat mereka ingin melintas di jalur penyaberangan.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak berjalan dengan Mei, Naruto merasakan hawa dingin menusuk dari pandangan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengawasinya. Namun saat dia melirik kebelakang, matanya hanya melihat para siswi yang mengobrol dengan teman mereka. Apa hanya perasaannya saja yang berlebihan atau memang ada seseorang yang mengawasinya?

Naruto tidak yakin dengan hal itu, dan dia harap perasaannya tidak menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Saat lampu di trotoar berubah hijau, Naruto dan Mei melangkahkan kembali kaki mereka, tak menyadari kalau sebuah mata merah tengah mengawasi punggung mereka.

" _...Aku segera datang, cepatlah berlari, kita akan bersenang-senang."_

Suara itu bagai hembusan angin, tak ada yang mendengar, tak ada yang menghiraukan, dan kemudian hilang.

~0~

.

SREK!

"Cie... pasangan baru pagi-pagi udah mesra, cie..."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung untuk menanggapi godaan teman sekelasnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki kelas, sedangkan Mei langsung membuat wajahnya menjadi cemberut kesal dengan pipi yang sedikit digembungkan. Tatapan mata gadis itu terarah pada sosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang iris matanya hampir sewarna dengan warna rambutnya, seolah tatapannya mengancam pemuda itu yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

Naruto melihat sosok Mei yang melewatinya dengan langkah kesal, kali ini dia tak ingin mengganggu gadis itu. "Selamat pagi, semuanya." Naruto membalas sambutan hangat dari teman-temannya tadi, kemudian dia melangkah pelan menuju bangkunya berada.

"Naruto-san, apakah kau selesai mengerjakan PR fisika kemarin?"

Naruto melihat kedatangan seorang murid yang dia kenal dengan nama Kouichi Sakakibara. Pemuda itu bertanya ketika dia sudah duduk di bangku di depan tempat duduknya berada, sedetik setelah memproses pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kouichi, Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Dengan sangat keras, Naruto mendepak jidatnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan. "Sial, aku lupa kalau ada PR fisika, PR itu di serahkan hari ini 'kan?"

"Ya ampun, Naruto-san. Kupikir kau sudah mengerjakannya karena kau murid baru, dan murid baru biasanya selalu rajin."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ideologimu sungguh tak masuk akal, lupakan hal itu sejenak, Kita harus mencari contekan." Kepala Naruto langsung berputar ke kanan, memandang sosok Mei Misaki yang saat ini tengah konsen untuk membaca sebuah buku. "Mei-san!?"

Mei yang sebenarnya sudah mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Kouichi dari awal, menoleh dengan gerakan perlahan. Tatapan bosan tak bisa lepas dari matanya yang saat ini menatap wajah memohon Naruto yang pemuda itu masukkan dalam bahasa wajah, dapat jelas Mei melihat pancaran bintang-bintang yang saat ini Naruto keluarkan pada mata beriris safir miliknya. Mei terpaksa menghela nafas pasrah, dia lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus memulai kontroversi dengan sang pemuda.

Di letakkannya terlebih dahulu buku yang sebenarnya ia baca tadi. Mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas bangkunya, melihat dan merogoh isi tas tersebut demi menemukan buku yang bertuliskan 'fisika' di sampulnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, segera Mei menyerahkan buku itu kepada pemuda yang masih menunggunya dengan tatapan berbinar senang.

"Terima kasih, Mei-san." Naruto langsung sumringah, tatapannya yang berbinar malah lebih bercahaya sekarang. Namun Mei Misaki tak kunjung senang, dia kemudian memfokuskan matanya untuk kembali membaca buku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ritual _Uzumaki_ , sebuah ritual kuno yang diciptakan oleh suatu keluarga yang memiliki setengah darah iblis. Satu keturunan yang terpilih yang memiliki setengah darah iblis, akan diperlakukan ritual khusus yang dimana yang 'terpilih' harus memiliki satu bagian tubuh dari iblis. Ritual ini di lakukan dengan menggunakan media _Shinigami_ , dimana sang Dewa Kematian akan di mintai untuk mengambil satu bagian tubuh dari iblis dan kemudian dimasukkan pada tubuh sosok 'terpilih'." Mei langsung menutup bukunya rapat-rapat, kedua alisnya menjadi satu saat dirinya mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Setelah membaca paragraf pertama dari buku yang dibacanya, Mei kini mulai berpikir apakah benar jika ada ritual yang bisa mengambil bagian tubuh makhluk 'lain' dan kemudian di masukkan pada tubuh manusia? Bila di pikir secara logika, hal tersebut adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

Memang benar hal tersebut sangat mustahil terjadi pada era modern ini. Jika dulu, yang dimana banyak sekali orang-orang sakti, setan yang keluyuran sana-sini, bahkan listrik pun masih belum ada, hal tersebut memang masih bisa dipertimbangkan sekali lagi. Sepengetahuan dirinya tentang sejarah, mungkin memang ada cara menjadi kaya dalam sekejap mata, jaman dahulu menumbalkan nyawa manusia pada setan atau iblis dapat membuat hal itu terjadi. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mainstream yang di lakukan oleh orang primitif jaman dulu, namun bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?

Menumbalkan satu bagian tubuh dari setan atau iblis, yang kemudian di masukkan pada tubuh manusia? Mei baru saja mengetahui hal ini, bahkan dulu-dulunya dia tidak pernah kepikiran soal ini. Dan kali ini, ada satu pertanyaan yang kini mulai mengganjal benaknya. Untuk tujuan apa ritual _Uzumaki_ tersebut dilakukan?

Ingin kembali membuka buku yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, dan tiba-tiba saja bel masuk jam pertama berbunyi. Dengusan kesal sedikit keluar dari dalam lubang hidung Mei, dan dengan sangat terpaksa gadis bersurai hitam tersebut memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas miliknya. Tak selang beberapa lama, akhirnya Chibiki-sensei pun memasuki kelas.

~0~

.

"Hah... akhirnya bisa sedikit bersantai, aku tak pernah mengira kalau pelajaran sejarah akan serumit itu." Dalam jam istirahat pertama yang berjalan sekarang, Naruto kini memandang langit biru cerah yang sedikit ternodai oleh beberapa gumpalan awal yang bergerak perlahan karena dorongan angin, ingin mendapatkan tanggapan atas apa yang dia ucapkan, Naruto menoleh ke samping kanan dimana disana terdapat Kouichi yang berbaring dan Mei yang sedang memakan bekal.

"Benar sekali, saat ujian mendadak tadi semua anak menjadi gaduh. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi mereka tadi, padahal aku sendiri tidak terlalu bisa tentang pelajaran sejarah hahaha." Kouichi menatap kembali langit yang masih ternodai oleh awan, "Dan saat memandang langit di atap sekolah seperti ini, rasanya masalah menjadi sedikit terasa ringan. Tapi aku sedikit khawatir tentang jawaban asal yang sudah ku tulis tadi, hah... pasti tidak lama lagi aku akan kena remidial."

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu, Kouichi-kun. Bisa saja keajaiban terjadi, dan kemudian nilai ujianmu berubah menjadi nilai sempurna." Mei tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya dengan sumpitan perlahan.

"Hehe," Mei dan Kouichi langsung menoleh ke asal suara kekehan itu tercipta, dan yang mereka dapati adalah sosok bernama Naruto Namikaze tengah tersenyum. "Kalau di lihat-lihat lagi, kalian berdua ini seperti sepasang kekasih 'ya? Setiap kalian berdua ketemu, kalian selalu saja bertengkar dan saling ejek, padahal yang kalian perdebatkan merupakan hal yang tidak penting."

"Naruto-san," Naruto segera menoleh dimana Kouichi memanggilnya, "Sebenarnya jika dulu Mei-san menerima pernyataan cintaku, maka sudah pasti sekarang aku akan menyanggah perkataan 'seperti' yang kau ucapkan tadi. Tapi sayangnya juga, Mei-san tidak pernah menjawab pernyataan cintaku." Kouichi melirik Mei di sisi kanannya, dapat di lihat oleh mata telanjang kalau Mei sekarang sedang menundukkan kepalanya demi menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, pastinya.

"Ohh, jadi kau sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Mei-san?" mendapat anggukan dari Kouichi, Naruto lalu menyeringai. "Ohh, tak kusangka kalau tipe gadis yang kau incar sama seperti tipe gadis yang ingin kumiliki, hati-hatilah Kouichi Sakakibara, karena aku bisa saja merebut Mei-chan darimu." Seringaian Naruto kian melebar ketika mata beriris safirnya menangkap ekspresi kesal Kouichi sangat jelas.

"Dan tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Naruto dan Kouichi pun seketika tertawa bersama setelah selesai berselisih. Mei yang sudah selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya, ikut menimpali tawa dua pemuda di sampingnya dengan senyuman. Gadis itu merasa kalau suasana di sekitarnya makin menghangat ketika keberadaan Naruto muncul, bukan hanya disini, bahkan di kelaspun sama. Tawa candanya seakan dapat membuat orang lain ingin tersenyum padanya, seperti hanya ada kebaikan dalam diri pemuda itu.

" _...Aku segera datang, cepatlah berlari..."_

Sebuah bisikan langsung menyapu semua rongga indera pendengaran Mei, gadis bersurai hitam tersebut langsung melebarkan matanya. Dengan wajah terkejut, dia tolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan, dimana disana tak ada sosok apapun yang berhasil menciptakan bisikan itu. 'Suara apa tadi?'

~0~

.

"Naruto-kun, pernahkah kau mendengar ritual yang bernama ritual _Uzumaki_ ?"

Naruto yang sebenarnya tengah memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela kelasnya dimana lapangan berada dan salah satu teman kelasnya sedang bermain sepak bola, seketika langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara feminim bernada dingin memanggil namanya. Di tatapnya Mei yang masih duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah bangkunya berada, duduk dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Mei berada.

"Ritual _Uzumaki?_ jujur saja, aku baru mendengar nama ritual ini pertama kali."

"Aku sebenarnya juga baru tahu tadi pagi dari buku yang kubeli ini. Dari apa yang kubaca, penjelasan tentang ritual _Uzumaki_ ini adalah menumbalkan bagian tubuh iblis yang nantinya akan di masukkan pada tubuh manusia." Setelah menjelaskan hal tersebut, Mei menengok kearah kiri, dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang mulai berbinar tertarik.

"Menarik sekali, tapi apa alasan mereka melakukan ritual tersebut? Bukannya yang biasa di tumbalkan adalah nyawa manusia? Orang jaman dahulu yang ingin sekali menuai kekayaan tanpa melakukan usaha, sering melakukan hal tersebut 'bukan?"

"Sebenarnya modus itulah yang saat ini sedang kucari, alasan kenapa mereka melakukan ritual tersebut pada sosok 'terpilih'." Mei kembali melihat buku yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Selama dua puluh menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan kuhabiskan untuk kembali membaca lanjutannya, aku masih belum menemukan modus apa yang tersembunyi di balik ritual tersebut dilakukan."

" _...Aku telah menemukan... mataku..."_

~0~

.

 **Mei POV**

Kubuka tirai di kamarku yang menutupi panorama dunia luar di balik jendela. Matahari sudah terbangun lebih awal dariku, cahayanya seperti biasa, selalu terik dan menyilaukan satu mataku. Ku lihat kembali ke dinding yang terdapat sebuah jam menggantung disana, memastikan kembali kalau aku bangun tepat di pukul 7.00 a.m.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarku berada, membukanya pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Kuturuni tiap anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua tempat kamarku berada, setelah tepat kupijakkan kakiku di lantai kayu tempat lantai satu berada, aku beranjak kembali ke arah dapur dimana disana dapat kudapati ibu sedang memasak _tamagoyaki_. Aroma khas penggorengan dapat jelas tercium oleh hidungku, memang tak salah jika itu _tamagoyaki_.

Kuambil sebuah apron yang menggelantung tepat di samping kulkas berada. Kusimpulkan tali yang awalnya menggantung di kedua sisi apron ke belakang punggung, kudatangi ibu yang sedang bersusah payah memotong seledri sambil sesekali melirik kearah wajan yang masih berisikan _tamagoyaki_ yang belum sepenuhnya matang. Aku mendekati wajan yang meletuskan minyak panas kemana-mana, lebih dulu aku memakai sarung tangan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari wajan itu berada.

Mengambil sepasang sumpit yang berada dalam wajan, kemudian kugunakan sebagai media untuk membalikkan satu sisi _tamagoyaki_ yang belum sama sekali menyentuh permukaan wajan.

"Lebih baik kau menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahmu, Mei-san. Ibu bisa mengatasi masalah disini."

Kudengar ibuku berseru dan menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah, dari nada dingin yang diucapkannya dapat sedikit kutangkap juga rasa khawatir dalam ucapannya. "Tidak apa-apa ibu, aku masih punya waktu empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi." Aku meneruskan kegiatan memasakku, dan dapat kulihat warna daging _tamagoyaki_ yang sekarang sedang kumasak sudah berubah kekuningan.

...

Setelah selesai sarapan bersama ibuku dalam diam, akupun bergegas untuk mengambil keperluan sekolahku yang masih tergeletak dikamar. Kupandangi sejenak buku yang kemarin sempat kubeli di sebuah toko, tergeletak di atas tas sekolahku. Baru kuingat kalau buku ini belum sama sekali kubaca satu katapun, karena kemarin aku terlalu sibuk untuk menyelesaikan PR fisika yang diberikan Chibiki-sensei karena guru pengajarnya sedang absen keluar kota.

Lebih baik aku bawa buku ini, jika nanti ada jam kosong buku ini sedikit bisa ku manfaatkan untuk meluangkan waktu. Segera ku ambil buku itu dan ku masukkan kedalam tas sekolahku, akupun kembali beranjak dan kini meninggalkan rumah.

Karena satu arah, kupikir lebih baik untuk berangkat bersama dengan Naruto-kun. Yah, tidak ada salahnya jika berangkat dengan dia, meskipun pasti nanti akan menjadi bahan gosip di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di kelas. Ku pijakkan kakiku untuk berbelok ke kanan, dimana rumah Hashirama-jiisan berada. Sekilas aku berhenti untuk kembali memandangi rumah kayu ini, aku merasa kalau rumah kayu ini seperti memiliki sebuah energi spiritual sejak Naruto-kun mulai tinggal disini. Entah itu sebuah firasat atau tidak, yang jelas aku sedikit merasakan aura aneh di rumah ini.

Tak ingin membuang waktu segera ku ketuk pintu kayu yang keras ini, tak selang beberapa detik suara sahutan kudengar menggema dari dalam. Pintu di depankupun terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita tua, rambutnya yang berwarna merah _padam_ yang kini di gulung kebelakang dan jepit oleh _kanzashi_ (?), dan memakai setelan _kimono_ berwarna biru dengan hiasan bunga sakura yang gugur. Wanita tua ini tersenyum padaku, dan wanita tua ini bernama Mito Senju.

"Ohh, Mei-chan, ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini? Apakah Naruto-kun?"

Mito-obaasan memang hebat, dia dapat dengan mudah membaca maksud kedatanganku. Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiran? Ataukah hanya karena insting seorang wanita? Entahlah, yang jelas aku kagum dan terkesan.

"Iya, Nek. Apakah Naruto-kun sudah berangkat?" tentu saja aku menjawab hangat dan tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman Mito-obaasan, bagaimanapun juga Mito-obaasa sudah kuanggap seperti Nenekku sendiri, bahkan sewaktu kecil aku sering bermain ke rumah ini.

"Baiklah, tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan Naruto-kun."

Kulihat Mito-obaasan berjalan kedalam rumahnya masih dengan satu kaki terpincang. Padahal setahuku, Mito-obaasan sama sekali tidak terjangkit penyakit apapun yang bisa membuat cacad, tapi kenapa dia berjalan terpincang seperti itu? Terlihat sangat tidak alami, seperti menyeret sesuatu. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Lebih baik aku menunggu kedatangan Naruto-kun di depan saja.

Kurasa tak sampai dua menit berselang, dan sebuah suara maskulin berhasil mengisi setiap seluk beluk indera pendengaranku. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan, dimana dapat kulihat disana Naruto-kun sedang berjalan ke arahku. Sudah dapat kutebak kalau penampilannya seperti kemarin, dan itu sudah pasti.

Ku tatap wajahnya. Dia masih memakai penutup mata itu, kupikir jika memang terkena iritasi ringan pada mata, hanya dengan dibuat tidur pasti akan sembuh sendiri, apalagi jika sebelum tidur terlebih dahulu diberi obat tetes mata, pasti setelah bangun pasti akan langsung sembuh. Memang sudah ku kira saat pertama kali bertemu, iris merah itu bukan di karenakan oleh iritasi ringan, melainkan memang iris itu benar-benar berwarna merah.

"Mei-san?"

Aku tersentak. Sial, ternyata aku melamun dan menatap wajah Naruto-kun, aku sangat malu, mau taruh dimana mukaku kali ini. Lebih baik aku pura-pura saja, aku akan menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto-kun. Sebuah anggukan pun aku tunjukan sebagai tanggapan. Tak ingin ku berada lama-lama dalam situasi canggung, lebih baik aku segera beranjak dari sini dan berangkat sekolah.

"Mei-san, apakah kau membaca koran pagi ini?"

Aku menoleh kesamping kanan, dimana Naruto-kun sedang berjalan disampingku. "Tidak, aku tidak sempat membaca koran pagi ini. Memang ada apa?" aku sedikit merasa aneh tentang pertanyaan yang Naruto-kun lontarkan, jika memang ada sebuah berita penting maka aku harus mengetahuinya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial memang, hanya kasus pembunuhan di tengah jalan."

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Membunuh di tengah jalan? "Heh? Tengah jalan? Aneh sekali." Sangat bisa kuduga hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Jika pembunuhannya di lakukan di dalam ruangan sudahlah sangat wajar, tapi jika di tengah jalan, bukannya nanti akan ada saksi mata? Meskipun hal tersebut di lakukan tengah malam sekalipun, masih memiliki kemungkinan terdapat saksi.

DEG!

Perasaan apa ini, hawa dingin apa ini, seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasiku, tapi hawa dingin ini berasal dari nafsu membunuh, lebih baik aku memastikan dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri. Aku pun memutuskan untuk melirik kebelakang, dan... tidak ada hal yang aneh ataupun seseorang yang tengah menatapku, hanya dua siswi yang kulihat saling bercengkrama. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja yang berlebihan, sepertinya aku telah dipengaruhi oleh cerita Naruto tentang pembunuhan itu. Heh, sepertinya aku kini menjadi seorang penakut, konyol sekali.

~0~

.

" _...Aku telah menemukan... mataku..."_

Suara ini, seperti suara yang ku dengar di atap sekolah tadi. Dan hawa dingin membunuh ini, seperti yang kurasakan saat berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

"Mei-san, kau mendengar sebah suara?"

Benar-benar tak kusangka kalau Naruto-kun juga mendengar suara itu, kupikir hanya aku seorang yang dapat mendengar itu. Dapat kulihat wajah Naruto-kun yang sekarang merengut menunggu jawaban dariku, aku tidak ingin berbohong darinya jika aku juga jelas-jelas mendengar suara itu.

"Aku mendengar suara yang kau maksud," Aku berinisiatif untuk melihat seisi kelas berada, dan seperti yang kuduga kalau memang hanya ada aku dan Naruto-kun disini. Terlintas dalam pikiranku kalau suara itu berasal dari sosok dari dunia lain, hantu, iblis, setan, roh gentayangan, _ghost_ , atau apapun itu yang jelas suara tersebut tak jauh dari julukan itu.

"Mei-san, sepertinya kita harus segera lari dari sini."

Saat aku memfokuskan kembali tatapanku pada Naruto-kun, kulihat kalau pemuda ini sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Turuti perintahku, cepat bereskan barangmu dan kita pulang."

Mendengar nada serius dari ucapannya, kali ini aku harus mempercayai Naruto-kun.

 **Normal POV**

 **~0~**

 **.**

"Teruslah berjalan, jangan melihat kebelakang."

Naruto dengan sedikit kasar terus menarik lengan kanan Mei. Dengan sang surya yang kini sudah berwarna kemerah-merahan, membuat Naruto yang masih berjalan di koridor sekolah semakin mempercepat laju langkah kakinya. Sedangkan Mei yang sedang diseretnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa meskipun dia ingin, melihat raut wajah Naruto dari samping yang kini sangat terlihat serius mau tak mau membuatnya bungkam. Gadis itu tak pernah melihat ekspresi Naruto seperti itu, memang ia akui kalau dirinya mengenal pemuda itu baru kemarin, namun dua hari terakhir menempuh jenjang pendidikan dalam ruang kelas yang sama, Mei sama sekali tak pernah melihat raut Naruto yang seperti ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, apakah itu cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalamu?"

Mei langsung terperangah mendengar ucapan bernada dingin milik Naruto, hati gadisnya merasakan sakit secara tidak langsung karena ucapan Naruto secara tidak langsung juga seperti memberi bentakan. Sedingin-dinginnya seorang gadis, hatinya tetaplah rapuh bagai kaca retak yang bisa kapan saja hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sadar akan apa yang sempat di ucapkannya tadi, namun saat ini dia merasakan kegundahan yang amat sangat, sebuah rasa tak nyaman tengah menyelimuti hatinya. Entah karena dirinya terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi suara itu, atau apakah karena dia takut? Entahlah, ia hanya merasa kalau jika mereka berdua tetap didalam kelas, maka sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi.

DEG!

Naruto seketika menelan ludahnya, matanya yang semua menajam melebar seketika, dan kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi ia rasakan akhirnya terwujud saat hawa dingin menusuk daging ia rasakan pada tengkuknya. Naruto langsung berhenti berjalan, genggaman tangannya pada lengan Mei ia lepaskan begitu saja. Pemuda itu kini berdiri mematung, di sisi kirinya tepat terdapat anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tiga dengan lantai bawahnya.

Melihat pemuda yang semula menarik tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti dan berdiri tegap tepat di samping mulut anak tangga, Mei langsung saja di serang rasa heran. "Naruto-kun, kenapa berhenti?" hanya butuh tiga langkah dari jangka kaki pendeknya, Mei kini dapat melihat jelas bagaimana raut wajah datar yang Naruto miliki. Gadis bersurai hitam itu mengernyitkan keningnya heran ketika melihat mood pemuda di depannya ini mudah sekali berubah, dari panik menjadi tenang.

"Mei-san, jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah terlebih dahulu." Naruto menatap koridor dimana disana terdapat beberapa kelas yang sudah kosong dan tak berpenghuni, "Cepatlah, atau kau akan menyesal."

Dengan ragu-ragu Mei mengangguk, segera dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga, dan kemudian dia berhenti di belokan yang menghubungkan ke anak tangga lainnya. Dari sana Mei melihat sejenak Naruto yang sudah berbalik dari posisinya semula, menatap lorong sepi yang dilewatinya tadi sebelum sampai di sini. Gadis itu tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya saat melihat iris berwarna merah sepekat darah, mata itu seolah menyala saat tertimpa oleh cahaya kemerahan sang surya, terlihat menyeramkan, terlihat menakutkan, kejam, dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau cari?" sebenarnya jika orang lain melihat Naruto sekarang, pasti Naruto akan dianggap sebagai pemuda gila karena bicara sendiri. Namun dipandangan Naruto sekarang terdapat sosok lelaki remaja berambut hitam yang memiiki wajah hampir mirip seperti dirinya, hanya saja yang membandingkan cuma retinanya yang berwarna hitam (note: Like a Edotensei) dengan iris merah yang dipisahkan oleh pupil hitam vertikal, dan dua taring panjang yang mencuat dari bibirnya layaknya vampir.

" _Aku sudah menemukan... mataku..."_

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras, "Matamu? Apa maksudmu?"

" _Aku akan merayakan hal ini... dengan darah."_

Dan sosok itupun lenyap dalam kesunyian. Naruto masih terheran dengan apa yang dimaksud sosok itu, menemukan mata miliknya? Apa maksudnya? Apakah mata yang dicarinya adalah mata miliknya? Atau mata milik orang lain? Ia bisa mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan sosok itu adalah sebuah kejujuran, karena dia melihat sendiri kalau mata bagian kanan sosok itu hanya tinggal rongganya saja. Hanya ada darah yang keluar dan kelopak mata yang masih menghiasi bagian matanya yang hilang.

GDEBUK!

Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kanan, dimana suara benda terjatuh lebih jelas terdengar. Mata Naruto langsung melebar ketika dilihatnya sosok Mei terduduk disana dengan mata melebar sama seperti dirinya, Naruto tak percaya ini, Naruto sangat tak menduga kalau hal ini bisa sampai terjadi. Ia pikir Mei sudah melaksanakan apa yang ia suruh tadi, ini sesuatu di luar dugaannya.

"Mei-san?!"

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N: huehuehue, kepotong 1k word nih Reader-san :v kalo ditanya alasan kenapa wordnya di potong, itu karena endingnya lebih bagus yang ini :v lolz**

 **Adegan berdarahnya dimulai chapter besok dan seterusnya, jadi harap siapkan mental terlebih dahulu.**

 **Dan ku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, mem-foll/fav dan yang review cerita ini. Bagaimanapun semua kolom yang aku sebutkan diatas tak akan bisa terisi tanpa ada kehadiran kalian yang mengisi. Entah jelek atau gimana, pokoknya inilah hasil karyaku.**

 **.**

 **Azriel log out.**


End file.
